A symposium entitled "Cell and Molecular Approaches to the Study of Reproduction" will be held in conjunction with the 15th annual meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction at the University of Wisconsin, Madison, on July 20-22, 1982. Five lectures by internationally recognized authorities will be presented and discussed at the annual meeting and detailed manuscripts summarizing each lecture will be published in BIOLOGY OF REPRODUCTION. Between 700 and 800 reproductive biologists will attend the annual meeting and symposium. The topics to be presented and the speakers have been carefully selected to acquaint this audience with recent technological advances in the methods for studying reproduction at the cellular and molecular level. The first lecturer, Dr. Anthony Bellve', Harvard University, will discuss the production, screening and use of monoclonal antibodies as tools to study reproductive biology. Dr. Joseph Tash, Baylor University, will discuss the morphological and biochemical procedures used to study the cell cytoskeleton and the role of the cytoskeleton in cell motility (emphasis on sperm cells) and secretion (including protein hormones). Dr. Richard Maurer, University of Iowa, will summarixe current data on the use of recombinant DNA procedures to study the molecular events controlling protein hormone synthesis. Dr. Boyd Haley, University of Wyoming, will discuss the use of photoaffinity probes to study hormones and cyclic nucleotide actions. He will discuss the use of azido derivatives on nucleotides to study the mechanisms involved in activation of adenylate cyclase and protein kinases and summarize the data of Dr. Tae Ji regarding the use of photoaffinity derivatives of human choriogonadotropin to purify receptors for luteinizing hormone and to study the biological actions of this hormone. Finally, Dr. George Seidel, Colorado State University, will discuss new methods for cloning domestic animals, induction of twinning by mocrosurgery on animal conceptuses and sexing and freezing of animal embryos for use in embryo transfer. Published proceedings of these lectures will provide reproductive biologists, endocrinologists and students with a ready source of information regarding the new procedures and will hopefully encourage their use.